A tape measure has hitherto been made by rotatably placing a reel in an outer case and winding a measuring tape around the reel to house the tape in the case when unused. There has been a tape measure in which a coil spring is provided in the interior of the reel and the measuring tape can be automatically rewound around the reel by the restoring force of the spring. This type of tape measure generally been utilized when the tape has a comparatively short length, particularly less than a length of 10 m. Since it is difficult to rewind the tape by the restoring force of a spring when the measuring tape is of a length from 10 m to 100 m, tape measures have been made so that the measuring tape can be rewound by rotating a handle by hand. Tape measures of this kind were prepared by rotatably placing a reel in a case to enable winding the tape around the reel and also by providing a side of the case with a handle for rotating the reel.